


Come With Me and I'll Tell you

by Starsintheireyes



Series: Bechloe’s Bitches [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: At the same time, Bechloe go on a date, But it kinda isnt a date, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: Beca and Chloe follow an unknowing Emily on her date with Benji, like the cautious aca-parents that they are. What happens when their mission, turns into a date itself?





	Come With Me and I'll Tell you

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for you Nicel <3

“Beca just relax, she’s going to be fine.”

Despite Chloe’s soothing tone, it did nothing to settle the strung-up brunette. She was pacing up and down the living room, Chloe’s eyes following her as if they were watching a tennis match. The redhead, who’s posterior was calm in such a significant manner compared to Beca, was resting on the couch, legs tucked to the side of her body and she clutched a yellow cup in her hands.

“Fine? No, she’s not going to be fine Chloe.” Her hands were flailing above her head for a moment, until Chloe grabbed onto one of them, stopping Beca in her tracks.

“Sweetie, she’s only going on a date, and it’s only Benji.” She was giggling, but Beca just glared in response.

“Well what if something happens to her, huh?” Arms were crossed over her chest, her stance seemed challenging but Chloe just rolled her eyes.

The redhead tugged on Beca’s hand so she fell onto the seat next to her, shifting in her position she turned to face Beca, brushing a piece of the brunette’s hair behind her ear as she did.

“Nothing is going to happen to Emily okay, she’s going to go out, have a nice time with him and come home at a reasonable hour. She. Will. Be. Fine.” The punctuated words forced Beca to nod, and she found herself staring into Chloe’s eyes.

Their fingers were somehow intertwined, and Beca could feel Chloe’s thumb swiping across her palm in a repeated pattern. They stay in such close proximity until a cleared throat coming from behind, made them jump apart, and Beca realised how difficult it was to tear her gaze away from Chloe.

“God you two, get a room.”

It was Stacie, and Beca held up her middle finger as the tall blonde walked away. Turning back to Chloe, she saw the slight tinge of red on her cheeks and decided against pointing it out. Only a few moments later, however, footsteps sounded on the staircase and Beca leapt up from the sofa, Chloe not far behind. The click of heels against wooden floors was not a pleasant sound for the brunette.

“What on earth is that?” Beca gestured to Emily’s chosen outfit, mouth almost agape in disbelief.

“It’s a dress Beca.” Chloe walked over to the girl, helping her adjust the material so it fitted better on her hips.

“Oh my god that’s your dress. Why is Legacy wearing your dress Beale, and why is it so revealing?”

Chloe raised and eyebrow, as if she was only noticing the length of the item for the first time. It did have a rather plunging neckline, but it wasn’t anything Chloe hadn’t seen Beca wear, and she found herself confused at the brunette’s antics.

“Come on it’s not even that bad, you’re overreacting. You look amazing Em.”

The two girls payed no mind to Beca, who was stood with stuttered and broken words escaping past her lips. Chloe laughed as Emily spun, inspecting her outfit from all around. When they’d completed the finishing touches, there was a knock on the Bella’s door, and both of them let out a squeal. Beca just grumbled as she watched them answer it.

“Hi Em, w-wow you look really nice.” Benji was holding flowers tight in his grip, holding them out towards Emily who took them with a smile. “Shall we umm…get going?”

The nerves radiating off the boy made Beca feel a little more at ease. She could trust Benji, and the girls knew Emily would be treated well in his presence. Emily gave him a nod, passing the flowers over to Chloe who promised she’d put them in a jar, before taking Benji’s hand in hers and walking out the door with a little wave of goodbye.

“Use protection guys!” Stacie shouted from the kitchen, causing Benji’s cheeks to flush as he shut the door.

“Stacie don’t encourage them!” The scold came from Beca, whereas Chloe seemed rather in support of the blonde’s statement.

“It was only a joke Becs, you need to lighten up.” She tapped Beca’s nose with her fingertip, giggling at the way the brunette scrunched up her face. She pulled away from Chloe soon after.

“Well I don’t know what you guys are doing this evening, but I am gonna follow them.” She turned her back to Chloe, grabbing her coat from the hook near the door, and fed her arms through the sleeves.

“You can’t be ser…” Chloe trailed off once she saw the car keys hanging from Beca’s forefinger. “Where did you even get a car?”

“Jesse lets me borrow it when he’s away visiting his parents.” It was through the use of Jesse’s name, that caused Chloe’s smile to falter, and as a result, Beca’s also.

“Oh Jesse, right. I’m not surprised.” Trying to ‘play-something-off’ was not one of Chloe Beale’s strong suits. So instead of appearing cool, she seemed awkward and twitchy.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Beca’s expression furrowed.

“Just that you know, he has a crush on you so I’m not surprised he’s letting you borrow his car.” The laugh was light or frothy, it was filled with, jealousy?

“Chloe Beale are you jealous of Jesse? I mean I’d let you offer up your car, but you don’t have one.” Chloe shook her head at the twinkle in Beca’s eye, pushing the girl away in a playful manner. “There’s nothing going on between me and Jesse so you don’t need to worry about that. Besides, I kinda maybe might have a crush on someone else?”

Beca’s gaze dropped, unable to keep it focused on Chloe. “Hold on, you have a crush and you haven’t told me yet? For shame Mitchell, tell me.”

“Only if you come with me.” She dangled the keys above Chloe’s eyeline, and the redhead snatched them from Beca’s grasp, giving the brunette a wink before walking past her and out the door. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Beca stop staring they’re going to notice.”

Chloe was sat, the brunette opposite her, in one of the restaurant booths. After following Emily and Benji to their date destination, they had made sure to ask for the further table away, to save them from getting spotted. However, Beca wasn’t helping their chances of not being caught.

“I’m just seeing what they’re doing.” Her head was twisted around to view the table on the other side of the restaurant.

However, she shifted in an instant when she felt Chloe’s hand cover hers on the table. Losing sight of Emily and Benji didn’t seem so frustrating when she was met with the redhead’s sparkling eyes.

“They are fine Beca, but I won’t be for much longer if we don’t order food soon.”

Beca sighed, slumping a little in her seat. “Yeah okay you’re right.”

The waitress arrived moments later, as if on cue, and both girls read out their orders, handing the menus back over once they’d done so. Once they were alone, Beca began to turn her head a second time to catch sight of the couple across the room. Seeing this, Chloe reached over and pinched Beca’s arm, causing the girl to flinch and switch her attention back to the redhead.

“Ow! What the hell was that for Beale?” She rubbed the skin on her forearm.

“Leave them alone. If you keep staring they’ll notice us, and Legacy won’t be happy with us.” Chloe frowned, and Beca started to feel guilt settle in her stomach, knowing how much the redhead hating making people upset.

“Sorry Chlo, I’ll stop.” Beca sent a sparkling grin in Chloe’s direction, which caused her frown to disappear. Feeling a sense of achievement, the two slipped into conversation.

“So, to keep you distracted we’re gonna play 20 questions.”

Beca shook her head in laughter. “You just want to ask me about my crush, don’t you?” When Chloe mocked offence, Beca just grinned. “I can see right through you Beale, I know you too well.”

“I guess you do.”

The tone she spoke in, Beca wasn’t expected. It didn’t have a joking tint, instead it had turned serious, but suggestive in a way. Beca found her eyes trained on Chloe once again, unable to peel them away as the redhead stared back. Chloe had her head leaning on her hand, making her hair cascade over one side of her shoulders. Beca found her fingers itching to reach forward and run her hand through the red locks, remembering how soft they were. She looked away when the waitress arrived back at their table, placing two plates and a jug of water with glasses, down in front of them. Chloe thanked her before she walked away, and dived straight in.

“God Chlo you’re an animal.” The redhead gave her a pointed look. “But I love it.”

A fry was thrown in her direction, but once it had bounced off her face, Beca just popped it in her mouth with a wink, revelling in the grin she received from Chloe. Beca’s focus remained on Chloe for the majority of the evening, and whenever she did turn her head she got a piece of food thrown at her. By the end of the Emily and Benji’s date, Beca was pretty sure that half of Chloe’s meal had ended up in her mouth.

“Beca look they’re leaving, can we go now?” She gestured in the direction of the couple, and Beca spun around to watch them head out of the restaurant.

Beca was about to reply when her phone went off in her pocket, lifting it out she noticed it was a text from Emily.

 

_Benji’s taking me somewhere after the restaurant. So please don’t follow us in your car._

Her face flushed once she showed it to Chloe, who gasped in return. “She knew we were here?” She paused in thought before continuing. “Wait, of course she did because you made it so obvious.”

Beca gasped, feigning shock at the accusation. “Don’t you blame this on me Beale, you were looking as much as I was.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Mitchell.”

Chloe smirked, grabbing her jacket from beside her after the bill had been payed, standing up and walking out of the restaurant. Leaving Beca to watch after her. She caught up with the redhead mere seconds later, though Chloe was already outside by that point. Beca fished the keys from her pocket, unlocking the car and allowing them both to slide into the front seats. When Beca was starting the car, Chloe’s eyes fell on her, watching her tongue stick past her lips as she was concentrating. Beca was beautiful, and Chloe didn’t bother turning her head when Beca’s gaze caught hers, the corners of her lips upturning into a smirk.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Her hands rested with a strong grip on the steering wheel, ready to pull off.

“Like what? I’m not looking at you like anything.”

Beca bit her lip, thinking better than to reply, and instead began driving them back to the Bellas house. They sat in comfortable silence for most of the journey, a quiet voice coming from the passenger seat when a good song sounded out on the radio. She parked it in it’s previous spot, and as they got the car, a thought dawned on Chloe.

“You still haven’t told me who your crush is.” Beca looked at her, frowning, but didn’t reply so the redhead continued. “You said that if I came with you, you’d tell me who it is. So, spill.”

“You are incorrigible Chloe Beale.”

“And you need to stop changing the subject Beca Mitchell.”

Their arms were linked walking back to the Bellas house, and Beca felt a surge of warmth seeping through her. The night air was cold, and so when a shiver passed through Chloe, the brunette shrugged off her jacket and placed it over Chloe’s shoulders. This time, Chloe reached out for Beca’s hand rather than her arm, and they reached the door with their fingers intertwined.

“You gonna kiss me goodnight?”

Beca almost choked, eyes flinging wide open. “W-What?” She gulped down a lump in her throat.

“Well you gave me your jacket, and walked me to my door, how chivalrous of you might I add, so you gonna kiss me?”

She knew Chloe was joking, and though her entire existence wished otherwise, she knew Chloe wasn’t being serious. It didn’t stop her eyes trailing down to the redhead’s lips, biting her own in response. She swore she heard Chloe’s breath hitch at the action. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Beca…” She breathed out, suddenly feeling as if her lungs were empty. She saw the brunette being to retreat, so she took hold of her arm to stop her from moving.

“Sorry Chloe I shouldn’t have said-”

But Chloe didn’t let her finish talking. She pulled Beca close, so they were mere inches apart, and reduced the gap to nothing when her lips pressed against hers. Beca felt sparks flying off their bodies, and she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, titling her head to change the angle. When Chloe moaned, she felt her heart soar. For oxygen purposes, both girls separated, panting as they did.

“You asked me who my crush was.” Beca broke the silence, making Chloe laugh.

“I don’t think I need to know anymore.” She smirked, loving the way Beca’s face broke out into a smile.

“It’s you Chloe, I’m…I really really like you.”

Somehow hearing it made Chloe feel even more certain about the kiss, as if she had any lingering doubt.

“Well that’s good then isn’t it. Because I happen to really really like you too.” She giggled and Beca realised she would never get tired of that sound.

“This is a dilemma, what do you propose we do Chlo?”

“Kiss me.”

And so, she did.


End file.
